Hizashi Hyūga
was a member of the Hyūga clan. He was the father of Neji Hyūga and the younger twin brother of Hiashi Hyūga. Background = Hizashi was born seconds after his twin brother, Hiashi. For this reason only, Hiashi was made the successor to the Hyūga clan, whereas Hizashi was made a member of a branch house. At some point in Hizashi's life, he was branded with a curse seal that would ensure his lifelong service to the main branch and that would seal his Byakugan when he died. Hizashi was unhappy with this fate, but felt that there was nothing he could do and put up with it. Hizashi eventually fathered a son, Neji. Several years after Neji's birth, Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, turned three. As was customary to do on the next heir's third birthday, Neji was given his own curse seal. Hizashi was upset that his son was being locked into the same fate that he was, and briefly put up with this as well. But as time went by, Neji's natural genius with the Hyūga clan's techniques became obvious to Hizashi. At the same time, Hinata was proving to be ill-suited as the Hyūga's next leader. Angry that Neji was being denied his full-potential because of his birth, Hizashi became more open with his disapproval of the main house, eventually manifesting as killing intent. Sensing this, Hiashi activated Hizashi's curse seal as punishment, causing Hizashi great pain and giving Neji reason to doubt the main house for the first time. Sometime later, in an event that would become known as the Hyūga Affair, Hiashi killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure to save Hinata. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's body as restitution; in reality, they wanted to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan. The Hyūga elders and Konoha's leadership proposed that Hizashi be used instead; as Hiashi's body double. In addition to protecting Hiashi - the Hyūga's leader - doing so would keep the Byakugan's secrets from being discovered. Hizashi agreed. When Hiashi tried to refuse, Hizashi disabled him with a single blow. He then explained that he was not doing this to preserve the Hyūga's structure, but to save the life of his brother, to prevent war, and to choose his own fate for the first time in his life. Before going to his death, Hizashi asked Hiashi to tell Neji of his reason for his decision, regretting that he had shown Neji his bitterness in life. Appearance Hizashi is a mirror image of his brother Hiashi with the exception of having been branded with the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on his forehead and the absence of the faint lines at the side of his mouth that his brother developed over the years. He has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He was normally seen wearing a simple, loose fitting robe. Abilities Little is known about his abilities other than that he possesses the Byakugan which grants him near 360 degree x-ray vision. He also knows the Gentle Fist style like other members of the Hyūga clan. He was skilled enough to completely immobilize his brother with just one strike. Naruto chapter 105, page 15 His prowess and renown great enough for Kabuto Yakushi to resurrect him with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. Stats Part II Shinobi World War Arc and Dan.]] Hizashi is resurrected by Kabuto, along with other famous shinobi through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to prepare for war.Naruto manga; Chapter 515 Later, he, Asuma Sarutobi and Dan move to the front line while discussing their resurrection. He is later seen with the other revived shinobi and the White Zetsu Army heading towards Darui's division. When confronted by his brother, Hizashi apologizes to his brother saying the branch house is supposed to protect the main house and curses that this must be his fate for defying the main house. Hiashi however tells him that there's no such thing and that their children were out there trying to prove that. After an exchange of dialogue, the two begin exchanging blows. choose my own destiny, that's all." * (To Hiashi after being resurrected) "''My brother... I'm so sorry... The Branch Family is supposed to protect the Main Family, yet here I stand as your enemy... I have no control over my body, perhaps this is my punishment for going against the Main House. The Branch House imposed itself on the Main House... this must be my fate." Trivia * In English dub, the English voice actor for Hizashi also does the voice for his twin brother, Hiashi. References